yummyramenfandomcom-20200214-history
Don't Starve: Explorer's Fate/Winston Quotes
This page contains all of the quotes that Winston says in Don't Starve: Explorer's Fate. Tools * Axe- "I call this one 'the tree cutter'." * Luxury Axe- "Efficiency is key!" * Shovel- "Time to dig!" * Regal Shovel- "I can't wait to dig some specimens!" * Pickaxe- "Mining isn't really my thing." * Opulent Pickaxe- "The Efficiency on this is golden!" * Razor- "If only I had a REAL razor.." * Razor (can't shave)- "This specimen isn't ready yet!" * Razor (nothing left)- "There is nothing to shave!" * Razor (shaving a waken beefalo)- "I may kill animals, but i'm not going this far!" * Hammer- "Oh how I love to destroy things!" * Pitchfork- "I remember those vicious mobs of people holding pitchforks and torches. Good times." Don't Starve Together * Lucy the Axe- "If only you were MY partner..." * Feather Pencil- "The feather increases the scientific properties of the writing." * Brush- "I'd rather kill." * Saddle- "Why must I RIDE on these things?" * War Saddle- "War! Destruction!" * Glossamer Saddle- "Pretty unique for an animal tool." *Saddlehorn- "This is why I don't work with animals." *Salt Lick- "Salty." Shipwrecked * Machete- "This makes Axes cry!" * Luxury Machete- "The ultimate hack!" Lights * Campfire and Fire Pit (upon being built)- "It's sad that i'll die in the dark." * Campfire (high)- "I despise this!" * Fire Pit (high)- "The fire won't escape in a pit like this!" * Campfire and Fire Pit (normal)- "I do not like this, but as long as I survive, I am fine." * Campfire and Fire Pit (low)- "My survival is getting low." * Campfire and Fire Pit (embers)- "My fate is in a little flame's hands!" * Campfire (out)- "I like darkness anyway." * Fire Pit (out)- "Fine, this fire can have a second chance." * Torch- "Portable fire. Convenient." * Miner Hat- "Exploration! Yeah!" * Pumpkin Lantern- "Spooky. I like you already." * Lantern- "I had some of these in my old laboratory." Reign of Giants * (endothermic fire has the same quotes as the fire pit) * Moggles- "Animal, show me the light!" Don't Starve Together * Mushroom Lights- "What a good use of fungi!" * Willow's Lighter- "This is fine by me unless she burns down my equipment." Shipwrecked * Chiminea- "Die, wind!" * Bottle Lantern- "Sunshine. Ew." * Obsidian Fire Pit- "I really do not like sunlight." Survival Base Game * Backpack- "I wonder what's in store." * Piggyback- "Now, THIS is the correct way to use a pig!" * Bird Trap- "I am very excited to catch some flying flesh!" * Bug Net- "This reminds me of my childhood." * Fishing Rod- "Come here, you ugly fish!" * Straw Roll- "A scientist does not need to sleep!" * Fur Roll- "Comfy, but I will still not sleep." * Tent- "Why did I build this?" * Trap- "Time to trap some new specimens to do my bidding!" * Honey Poultice- "Seems sterile enough." * Healing Salve- "Salve? More like SLAVE!" * Umbrella- "Sometimes the wet can be to much." Category:Don't Starve Category:TFB's Creations